


Pouring Worth Back Into You...

by flickawhip



Series: The Tribe [12]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Insecure!Stephanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Stephanie regains a little self-belief, with a little help.





	Pouring Worth Back Into You...

“I’m not worth all this fuss...”

“Bullshit.”

Fliss’ voice is firm even as she moves to pick Stephanie up, ignoring her slight growl of frustration, moving to settle her on the bed and settle beside her, letting her hair loose before beckoning for Mickie to join them, taking a second to caress Mickie’s cheekbone, leaning over Stephanie to kiss Mickie softly, her smile soft as she pulled back.

“Fli...”

Stephanie’s protest was cut off by a second fierce kiss, just as protective and possessive as the last, breaking only when she gave in, softening under Fliss’ touch, protesting only lightly as both women began to undress her, an arm coming up to cover her eyes as tears stung them, turning the ice-blue almost stormy with emotions. 

“Hey...”

Mickie had shifted to draw Stephanie’s arm back down, kissing away the tears that fell even as Fliss moved to finish undressing Stephanie, her touch light over the scars on Stephanie’s hip-bone, her lips brushing Stephanie’s ear sweetly. 

“You are so... beautiful...”

The words were almost purred, a hand stroking softly over Stephanie’s stomach even as Mickie glanced at Fliss for a second, her hand brushing lightly against Fliss’ own even as she sought out the scarring, Fliss pausing to kiss Stephanie sweetly even as tears bloomed again in her eyes, her touch light even as she laid claim to her wife, swallowing the soft moan of surprise as Stephanie arched to her touch, Mickie smiling even as she moved to settle over Stephanie now, seeking out her own kiss before moving to lower herself fully over Stephanie, accepting the stimulation from Fliss’ hand as she did so, feeling each move Fliss made, the two working together to kiss, caress and soothe every inch of Stephanie’s skin, Mickie swallowing the near howl of release, her own coming easily soon after even as she shifted off Stephanie to settle opposite Fliss, watching even as Fliss kissed away fresh tears. 

“I....”

Stephanie had swallowed, finally letting her guard drop.

“What did I do to deserve you?”

“You lived.... and survived... and chose to trust.”

Mickie had smiled, moving to kiss Stephanie’s cheek softly. 

“You let us in.”


End file.
